Yandere Highschool resensation
here there will be a resensation of Yandere highschool episode by episode. it will be made with care. so it might take a wile to update. Episode 1 "FUCK YOU!" Video: youtube.com/watch?v=pzBt4KZrWCY In-Action Writing: The episode starts of with a paning view down from the night sky onto the street of Sam's and Taurtis's first house, we get to see Gareth wallk out of his home and onto the side walk before shortly thereafter look both ways before J-Walking, then we get to hear a AlarmClock and we tone to black into Sams first person prespective wakeing up. Both Sam and Taurtis wakes up all suited up for school, the day is Monday and In Sams hotbar we can see: 2 phones 4 coins 4 thousen yen notes and the school Scedual. The School scedual reads: The time of the start is said to be about 6 oclock The yandere simulator music starts playing Sam 'starts his day with a bath and says he will be brushing his teeth '''The '''lokal news on TV says there have been a murder to with Taurtis reply "ye, no worry. theyll never catch me" '''S'am drinks of alchohol wth a comment "nothing like a drink in the morning" with the following conversation: T> why are you drinking alcohol before school sam? S> becuse I need a little buzz, need a little buzz before school gets started T> You have a problem. I think we need a talk about this S> Whats the big deal? I dont see what the big deal is. '''When Taurtis mention the fact that they have two TVs Sam state that they have lived there for a wile now Taurtis '''eats Doritos for breakfast, and is soon proven to have as much monye in notes as Sam (proven in the shoop is that he have 6 coins) '''As Sam and Taurtis walk onto the street they meet some of the new characters. and J state that he is in year 2. and Sam say that he and Taurtis is to. Yuro is seen to be a bit behind the others. As the new squad come closer to the shoop Yuki, Sookie and SoulOwl come out of their house and as Sam describe it "a little squad of girls" Taurtis shows his bad habit of looking both ways in the middle of the street Sam '''overdo the runing over the street before entering the shoop. the area is quite limited '''Taurtis '''sees a gamecube (gamecrab) and begs to get it to Sams reply "its to expencive" '''Taurtis trys to flirt himself to some monye from invader, unsuqsesfuly. (ignored) Invader '''wonders if they whant to take pictures of her beard. And the start of the Invader events happen '''Sam '''buy 1 Mountin dew and 1 pack of Doritos for the prize of 25 yen in total from Carl, even tho he have been talking in ways similar to makeing fun of the shoopkepers looks. and we for the first time get to hear "wololol" '''Sam '''mix up Yen and Dolars. '''The '''GameCrab is on sale for 6200 yen. After Taurtis gives Carl his phone with ulimited tex and 4 year plan Carl tho lower the prize on the cube to geting back the Doritos. and the deal is made. and directly taken by Taurtis. '''Sam '''buys a carrot for 10 yen. '''Taurtis '''is seen for the second time looking in the middle of the road on the last cross before coming to the school '''The lockers get used. and Sam chose locker number 6 and 7 to from the far right in. and later we see J use his wrench on the locker. Sam call up his mom (tone is used) and have a lovely talk Thanks '''to J the duo gets in time to class '''Sam '''chose the seat second last row next to the window and Taurtis takes the one beside it. the same that we will get use to see them take. '''Gareth Acts nice, he intruduce as folows: "I am Professon Gareth, one of your teachers for the year." The '''Rolecall is made: (G for gareth and S for student) G> JtheStar? S> Yes G> samgladiator? S> *waves* here! G> Yuro? S> present sensei G> PowerDragon? G> hmm... Not here G> Taurtis? S> *waves* here G> Jts S> What?.. G> SirCutieYuki S> Yep G> SoulOwl? S> Yessir G> Invader? S> Present! G> Sookie? S> Present.. '''Gareth '''introduce the students to the new class: "So, In this class we will learn about all types of things. We'll be learning subjects from Maths to science and why my wife left me!" ' '''J '''asks if Gareth whant to see his katana collection '''Gareth’s '''wife was named Jane '''Taurtis' asks If Jane is single now Taurtis gives a long chain of comments about Gareths wife that have gotten him close to detension. And Yuro sugest to “Respect Sensei” The first assignment gose out “For this assignment, I whant one person each class to introduce themselves to everyone!” and ones all books are handed out he continues “humm. How about you, Taurtis. Come up front and tell us a bit about yourself.” And after a realy awkward discussion with Sam brakeing into it a lot Gareth finish it up “Alright. That was good…. You can sit down now.” And after Taurtis takes his seat “You took to long.” After '''this insident Gareth tells about whats coming next “The next assignment will be to go home and bring in an item that represents you. Then present the item to the next class” '''As the class ends Gareth starts acting sad with the end comments “Class is over, I will see you tomorrow” “Thats what my wife last said to me…” JTS tells that he did not understand a thing wile walking in the corridor J''' is already in the lunch room and wave Sam and Taurtis to the table furtherst out to the gymclass side. '''Durning '''lunch Gareth stears at Taurtis '''Taurtis aproch JTS about his scar and the awnser gose, “Back in my home country, I was attacked by a pack of wild wolves” “I deftead them with my teath” “And skinned them” and to Sams question about if he skinned the wolfes with his teath the awnser was yes. And ones Sam deside to distance himself JTS says “I swear I’m a nice guy!” Not '''long later at all Sam look back into the corner towards the locker side and see Sookie siting down looking at him, with Yuki standing next to her. Sam asks if he should aproch them and Taurtis sugest that “you should give her your carrot” and Sam tries. Tone on ''Try ''using the tactic to screem and throw the carrot on them, and then running out. With the following dialoge “do you think she’s my girlfriend now?” and now Sookie comes out of the lunch room “dude, Sam! You got this” “is it working?” “oh their coming out!” “am I a playboy?” but before you know it Sookie have given back the Carot to Taurtis now ”she gave it back, she didn’t whant it” “oh, well. That was my lunch” “no, no sam. That was realy good. You tried and that’s what matters. And now you don’t have to spend the rest of your life knowing what could have been” this is most likely the start of the Sookie events. More then likely in fact. '''The gym leson starts with the first quote by Rowan “ALRIGHT MAGOTS, LINE UP!” and wile ruching in Taurtis don’t notice that he is in the girls line at first “NOW YOU ARE ALL FLABBY WORTHLESS MAGGOTS, BUT I WILL BREAK YOU!” “I WILL RE-BUILD YOU, THEN BREAK YOU AGAIN!” “NOW, HEAD TO THE LOCKER ROOM AND GET YOUR UNIFORMS!” Before entering the boys locker room Taurtis takes a peek into the girls and then prosede to jump into the pool, getting his uniform wet. Sam then picks the lockers nets to the water. After '''all have gote changed we see J lock his locker with a wrench '''When '''they get out of the locker rooms Sam notes “this girl looks like a dude” about invader. To wish Taurtis warns him that she probably will beat him up. And as they start streaching she say “I’m watching you bunny boy” '''Rowan '''acts like he enjoys the streaching in many ways. Getting one more of 5 capital M’s each time something happens '''Yuki and Invader are out for the count before long to with Rowan react with a simple “PATHETIC” Taurtis dose a attempt to impress Rowan with jumpingjacks. Tho the coming respone was “WORTHLESS MAGGOTS!” to whitch Taurtis return in line and then coming ”ESPESIALY YOU” that Taurtis suspects being towards Sam “SAM” and was right “DORK” at witch Sam planed to call his mom tho he didn’t due to the fact that the phone was not suppose to be there After these events Rowan finnaly get to the point of the leson. A obstacle cours! “NOW WE ARE GONNA DO THE OBSTACLE COURSE!” when then trying to show how to do it Rowan fails the first jump by walking over it before jumping on but not quite making it. And looking up at the sideline above Sam see Gareth. Tho soon its back to Rowans brag “BOOM” “THAT’S HOW YOU MASTER AN OBSTACLE COURSE!” and then it starts! “NOW GO GO GO!” and the people are of! J, Invader (puching bfore JTS), JTS, Sookie, Taurtis (cutting before Yuro), Yuki (cutting before Yuro), Yuro, Sam. To the tone of “The Final Countdown” but gets puched of at obstacle number 4 (not counting the ramp) and then we hear Rowan say “COME ON LADIES, AND YOUNG WOMEN” and when hear ing Sam wine “DONT COMPL AIN” SISSY” and just as Sam makes it he say something new (or maybe not so new) “IM DISSAPPOINTED MAGGOTSS, GO GET YOUR CLOTHS BACK ON” and wile Sams Braging other Students ask about it “What did you do Sam?” -J “Stop lying sam” –Invader “Iv done it like 10 times!” –JTS. But then the focus is over to Taurtis and his attempt on the last obstacle. No one manage to hit him of. Instead he fails by himself. “good job” -Invader “You did great” -J. and to Sookie Taurtis offers Doritos. People who completed the course: JTS, Sookie, Yuro, Sam Ones '''they go back into the locker room the first thing that Taurtis do is to jump into the water. And soon Sam join the party seeing everyone is doing it. Even Rowan. Who comes running down. And when hearing Sam talk about sending a complaint he starts punching him '''Shortly afterwards JTS asks “Hey mr. gym teacher, can I ask a question?” and get the reply “WHAT SLIGHTLY LESS WEAK MAGGOT” “I thought this was realy easy… can you make it harder next time?” and everyone els try to make him stop. “Back in Norway I use to climb mountins with my bare hands” “THAT COMES LATER IN THE YEAR” is the response “Yey!” is JTS’s reaction and soon comes a addition by Rowan “I WHANTED TO DO A FULL DEATH BATTLE” BUT THE SCHOOL BOARD PROTESTED“ Wile leaveing Sam shout that he might report Rowan to witch he reply “I KILLED THE PRINCIPAL” And just before they all leave school Gareth gives the comment “Have a good night everyone” Exept you Taurtis” when outside of the building JTS come up to the duo and ask if they whant to go hunt deer later. Also Yuro comes up to Taurtis in spesific and mention that ”be cearful with sensei he’s very emotional” and Taurtis thinks that a way to fix his mistakes is to hook Gareth back with his wife. Tho Yuro suggests to “just respect him” On the Parking spot we for the first time see J with a fancy car. a red race car, and when asked if he is ritch he simply give Sam 10 yen (later it whould have been 1000) when further looking around the parking area they find Rowan in his pink monster truck “Turd Machine” and he defends it from J’s attempt to hit it with a wreanch. Upon this the duo turn tail and flee on the idea of Sam. At the bus station we can see Sookie, Soul, Yuki, Invader, JTS and Yuro. And we get to see a discussion between Soul and Sookie “Hey sookie, who was that lose from before? Do you know him?” Why did he give you a carrot?” “I’m not sure..” Sam then try to walk by them but soul notice him and make him run for it. Witch makes Invader ask “is that bunny boy ok?” and sookie ask him to “Wait up..” Ones they get home they enter the single door and then see that Taurtis had left the front door open. Then when looking if anything is lost Taurtis note that its a good neiberhood. But right after Sam agree he find that his Teletubbies DVD’s are missing. As Taurtis says it (this might be wrong seeing its hard to make out) “the compleat season box set?” but Sam look to have found them again Next '''thing you know Sookie is at the door “hello..?” and Sookie hands Taurtis 17 carrots “Could you give this to the bunny guy..” and so he did. With the reply that “I do like carrots” the goodbyes varied later. Notably soul said “Cya nerds” '''Then when going upstairs they realice that they got no games for their “game cube” then they see Gareth across the street and weirdly also J on the outside of his window, giving him something “you didn’t see anything!” he shouts before jumping of and running away The episode then ends with a paning view from the windows into the sky. Then fadeing into the black. Conclusion: as we see a lot of stuff get set in this. Many stories start and we get a taste of niceness. Trivia: Leath: 42 minutes 49 seconds Uploaded: 17 Agust 2015 Characters (in order of aperance): Gareth, Sam, Taurtis, J, JTS, Invader, Yuro, Yuki, Sookie, SoulOwl, CrabmanCarl, Rowan -Visy23 Episode 2 soon